


Start of the Hunt

by Clockwork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, mention of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate decides to prove to Gerard and Chris that she can manage a hunt on her own.  A precanon piece involving Kate seeking out Derek to seduce him and get the information she needs to take out the Hale family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of the Hunt

The source that had told Kate about this little town hadn’t given her much. A family name and the rumoured possibility that they might be something more than just a cheery family living in idyllic Northern California.

“Not so much on the idyllic,” Kate muttered, standing just to one side of a tree, staring at the house. It was one step below Addams Family, which was downright fitting with the stories. Not that anyone had gotten her proof but that she could find herself. All she needed was the right informant to tell her what she needed to know about the Hale’s.

Not that many were talking but she could deal with that. It wasn’t like Kate to go in without an idea and a plan. Especially not now. She needed this to prove to Gerard that she was as good as the others. Just because she was a girl didn’t mean she couldn’t handle whatever came at her.

She studied all the books, learning everything she could about the beasts that haunted the night. Range practice came second nature to her, and no matter the test that Gerard put her through, Kate had endured every pain, each and every torment, without so much as a whimper.

Laughter became second nature to her no matter what they put her through until she wasn’t sure where the line between pain and pleasure lay. All that Kate knew was determination and desire, until she took each broken bone, ever drop blood, as something to celebrate and revel in.

It still left her feeling behind. Both in her father’s respect as well as being a hunter, especially when she had to compete with Chris. Chris who had the sort of tactical plannings that she seemed to fail at. Chris who looked down on her for what he called her excessive violence.

Screw him and his judgmental bullshit. All she needed was one hunt, one day, one way of proving herself and this could be it.

If her sources were right. Rumours could, in the end, prove to be just that. Nothing but hot air and some asshole siccing a hunter on some jerk he was pissed at, but a human jerk which didn’t do her a damn bit of good. Which meant she was on her own to get the information.

Watching the house for two days, she had to narrow down her choice to two. One older, the other younger, and both with one of the key things that would make it easiest for her to get the information she needed. Both of them were male.

In the end though she made her decision based not on attractiveness, or ease of making that first meet. Oh no, Kate had her choice between charming and older, or brooding and younger. Much younger. Not quite a felony young but that was what made him appealing. Now to make the meet.

*****

The bus let him off at the top of the road, just at the edge of the woods. It was Friday afternoon but Kate knew that didn’t matter. He had the same routine every day. School, home, and then him and his sister would head out into the woods. That the two of them stayed out there until all hours, often coming back to the house for only a few hours of sleep before getting up for school in the morning.

That alone was promising. Just like the affection the two of them seemed to share. Much too close for siblings perhaps, but maybe not so close that she wouldn’t be able to insinuate herself between the pair.

This would be her chance since Laura hadn’t gotten on the bus that morning with him. This might be her only chance to get to him without her being there.

“Hi,” she said, waiting for the bus to roar away before making the approach.

Derek startled, moving a bit too fast, suddenly on the defensive. It was the reactions of one that had faced death, someone that had been warned constantly about what could be out there. Someone that wasn’t human.

Holding up her hands, Kate made as if to show she wasn’t armed. It was hilarious how many fell for what they could see and accept that as the whole reality without questioning it.

“Whoa, Cowboy. Didn’t mean to scare you,” she said, forcing a sweet, bright smile to disguise the desire that welled up within her.

A single blow and she could drop him. Before the family realized he was missing, he’d be in two parts, buried on the outskirts of town. That would only be one though, and she needed to know the truth. How many were there? Were they born or made. Maybe this kid, this Derek, was just unlucky and got turned by some asshole that left him to cope with his new instinctual self. Kate didn’t buy that though. Not with the way the family stayed close to the house, or how close the siblings were.

Derek shifted, well enough trained to try and act calm. She could see it in the sudden change in his expression, the way he moved to stand more nonchalant and not a soldier at the ready. She knew that stance well from her own experience. Just as she knew masking. He was good at it, but slow. With time and experience, he’d pass for human even to the most seasoned of hunters, but he wasn’t there yet.

“Like I said, hi. My car broke down, right up the road,” she said, twisting to indicate further up the road in the opposite direction from where the bus had come.

The fall air was crisp and she had dressed carefully for it. Body skimming tank under a short leather jacket and jeans that fit like second skin. When she turned, the jacket gaped to reveal the full swell of her breast in silhouette.

Maybe Gerard and Chris didn’t think she was ready for a hunt on her own but Kate was determined to prove them wrong and this kid was her key. She had to reel him in or she’d fail.

Despite her words though, that casual revelation, Derek said nothing. Staring at her with dark eyes beneath a heavy brow and his mouth set in a grim line.

“Could you help me,” she asked, playing to all the coy devices she need. White teeth against her bottom lip and her head canting to one side though she was careful not to look him over. She had to play it cool; at least for now. “I know it’s cliche that I’m not good with cars but I really don’t have a clue. I know it has gas but it won’t start. If not help, at least give me a ride back to the gas station?”

She waited, watching as he looked toward the house and then back toward the town.

“Yeah, let me take a look.”

“You’re a god send,” she assured him.

Turning instantly and heading for the car before someone came looking for him. Like his sister. Even if turning her back on him was one of the most painful things she’d ever done. It went against everything she’d been taught, making herself vulnerable to the monster. She had to pray he wasn’t listening to her heart, assure herself that he was still young and open enough to the world. If not, well then her family would probably never know what happened to her.

The car was a cheap rental that had been easy enough to manipulate for her needs, the hood already up as if she had been trying to find the cause of her problem.

“I know it isn’t much,” she said, playing shy and embarrassed to the hilt. “But it’s all I’ve got. If you could get her back up and running, I would owe you everything.”

For the first time he showed a hint of emotion, chuckling at her offer.

“I’m not doing this to get anything, so you can keep your everything for yourself,” he said, dropping his backpack at roadside.

The words might have been harsh but Kate caught a hint of a smile. It did amazing things to his look, lightening up all that dark brooding that she was willing to bet got him a lot of attention.

She watched him as he took his time, looking over the engine for what might be wrong. It wouldn’t be obvious at first, which was what she needed.

“I’m Kate,” she said, standing beside the car, furthest away from the work she’d done. “I’m new to Beacon Hills. Have you lived here long? Did I make a bad decision?”

Babbling, knowing she had to find the right question to get him talking or she wasn’t going to get anywhere. There was only so many supposedly chance encounters one could arrange before her only option was going to be capture and torture to get the information she needed.

When she paused he said nothing. There wasn’t silence, between the bugs and the soft hum of something nearby, but Kate waited, letting that moment stretch out. Manners dictated that people answer questions, make small talk, and if she filled the silence then he wouldn’t have to. All the psychological games, the lessons Gerard had taught her, all of them were coming back to her.

And they were paying off.

“I’m Derek,” he muttered, leaning down further over the car to get a better look at the workings. “Lived here all my life,” he said, glancing up at her.

For a moment their gazes locked. Any minute he could shift and rip out her throat, but it was a chance to be taken.

“Didn’t answer if I made a mistake,” she said, light and teasing tones.

 

“Not for me to decide, is it?”

The words were clipped, carefully spoken though he was still looking at her.

“If I was deciding on right this minute, then I would have to say it was the best decision of my life.”

A hot, red flush stained his cheeks and Derek dropped his gaze, acting as if all that mattered was the engine.

Damn, if only he wasn’t a damn monster.

The thought flashed through her mind, heart racing with excitement, that bite of fear that kept her going, and the first thoughts of the things she was going to do to him. Both sexually and then to bring him pain.

He moved suddenly, finding the problem just as Kate had been certain he would.

“Try and give it a start,” he suggested, still looking over the engine.

Going around, she slid in behind the seat, glancing over her shoulder to make sure nothing was visible in the backseat even as she turned the key. The car roared to life with a noticeable knocking sound but it was running. She shut down the engine and bounded out of the car.

“Oh my gosh, you fixed it. I owe you,” she said, taking a deep breath before making a move.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him soundly as she molded herself to him. It was a well timed move, quick enough to try and distract him from reacting. It worked,

For a moment she was kissing him, tongue swiping his lip even as her fingers cupped the back of his neck and brushed up through the silken strands of the hairs on the back of his head.

He didn’t respond, and she wondered if she wasn’t going to get what she wanted, a long drawn out game of cat and mouse wherein she got to destroy him in every way when it was over. It was what she craved. Not just the hunt, the kill, but the game that went with it. What was life for if not to play it to the hilt?

The first touch of his tongue against her own was tentative, gentle and hesitant. Kate moaned, encouraging him as she arched up as if to deepen the kiss, but using that simple movement to mold her body against his. He was built for a kid his age, strong though she was willing to bet it was from his blood and not working out.

It didn’t take much and then his arms were moving around her, hauling her flush to him. His tongue invaded her mouth, taking charge with the blink of an eye. Obviously he wasn’t nearly as innocent as the blush indicated, even if the kiss was a bit wild, definitely fueled by instinct rather than skills.

There was something beautifully wicked about a young wolf, one that was still controlled by senses and instinct. It was why she’d chosen the boy over his uncle.

Despite the turn of her stomach at making out with a damn monster, Kate threw herself into it. Another small sound of pleasure, nails raking down the back of his neck as her own needs for pain and sex wound together in the pit of her stomach and came out in her actions.

He broke the kiss, not Kate. The tight vice of his arms kept her close, nipping at the fullness of her bottom lip.

“I shouldn’t...”

He was about to apologize. She could see it in his eyes.

“Yeah, Derek. You should. You want to,” she whispered.

Dropping one hand, she wriggled it between them and wrapped her fingers as best she could around the hard ridge of his cock through the denim of his jeans.

“Why shouldn’t we,” she asked, stroking him. Upping the ante, softly nibbling at the breadth of his lower lip.

“We’re on the side of a road,” he said, though the words lilted at the end, making it more of a question than a statement.

“So? What’s the worst that happens?”

The plans had been for her hotel, for later after dinner. She hadn’t expected teen hormones, and the pheromones she wore, to bring him around this quickly. Later she would regret that he was one of them, if only because how many sexy, eager teen lovers did she have left in her life before her age worked against her?

“Kate, there’s others and my family and...”

Leaning back, she met his gaze before giving his dick another quick squeeze.

“And there’s a lot of woods around here and who has to know,” she asked, dragging her nails up the denim of his fly and popping the button on his jeans. Leaning in, her lips found the shell of his ear and she ran her tongue along that ridge.

“How about this,” she whispered. “Get in the car and I’ll suck you off. Call it foreplay. Call it a damn nice thank you. Let me have this dick though,” she murmured, throaty and swallowing the bile rising in the back of her throat.

“Kate...” Her fingers dragged down his zipper, slow and careful not to catch the metal teeth on the sensitive flesh beneath thin cotton beneath. “Fuck. In the car. Okay?”

Half command, all entreaty.

Kate laughed, popping open not the driver’s side door but the one behind it. Dropping back onto the seat, she crooked a finger at him.

“I thought you didn’t want to fuck, Cowboy, but I’m game,” she said, shifting to hook one foot ove the headrest over the back of the seat. “Come’ere.”

This time there was no hesitation. He moved with that same spry speed as before, boots kicking up gravel on the side of the road. The rough rasp of his open fly dragged against her thigh and then his mouth was on hers. Hard, needful, all tongue and teeth with one hand braced on the back of the front seat and the other tangling in her golden hair.  
With the rush of lust it was easy to forget what he was. There in the backseat he was a guy with a hard dick and a hot mouth and more skills than maybe a kid his age should have, though Kate knew she was damn skilled at sixteen and glad for his own education. Maybe before she killed the bitch, she’d thank Laura for making sure this wasn’t all spit drenched kisses and a quick trigger.

Hooking her legs around his hips, she dug the heel of her shoe into the back of his thigh, rocking to grind herself against him. Dry humping in the back of a sedan was nearly familiar, all panting breaths and teeth clinking.

His hips rolled, grinding against her, even as Kate tugged at the hem of his shirt, seeking to drag her nails over the broad lines of his back, wanting to leave her mark. She damn well wasn’t sending him home to that bitch without making it clear he’d been fucking around. The thought that the others might scent Kate on him made her more eager, feeling a rush of moisture and heat as her hand dropped to grope the tight round of his ass.

There was no moan, only a growl that seemed to reverberate through her entire body as he broke the kiss. A moment later his mouth was on her jaw, dragging teeth along the line of her throat.

“Kate, fuck...” Moving together, hipbones grinding as he growled again. “We shouldn’t... I’m going to...”

Tangling her fingers in his hair, she jerked his head back, hard. When he moaned rather than whimpering, she actually spared a half second’s thought to keeping him for a while. A well trained pet on the end of an electrified leash. The thought, not the hard grinding of his cock, made her gasp, whining as she came.

Shuddering against him, she felt the whine that caught in his throat rather than hearing it and realized just how close he was. She tugged again, trying to jerk him back and off her.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Kate hissed. “You’re not coming in those damn jeans.”

Giving the command, panting as she worked to catch her breath. She was going to need it if that thickness against her cunt was any indication.

Still whining, he wriggled to try and find purchase in the backseat. Lust filled and on the edge, he managed one thing. To tumble backwards out the back of the car, landing on his ass in the gravel on the side of the road.

“That’s a good boy,” she cooed.

She crawled out of the car as if this was the most normal thing in world to nestle herself between the strong thighs of a teenage werewolf on the side of a California road. If all hunts went this way, she was more than willing to make it not only normal but desired. Who said she couldn’t enjoy herself and kill the fucking monsters?

“Kate, we can’t...”

“No, Derek, we are. Well, I am,” she said, tugging his jeans open further and gripping the waistband of his briefs. “And you want me to.”

Damn but it was a nice view, white briefs and the dusky flesh of his thick cock. Keep her eyes on his face, she leaned down and ran her tongue around the head.

Moaning, Derek’s eyes rolled back. Reacting like the youth he was, his hips bucked, smearing precome along her cheek.

That was all the encouragement Kate needed. Kiss swollen lips slid over his over, tongue running along sensitive flesh. No games here. Quick, deep bobs of her head, sucking hard so that her cheeks hollowed until they pressed to his dick. Stroking the base with quick twists of her wrist, knowing he wasn’t far off from her pay off.

And it wasn’t long at all, his fingers digging into the dirt beside his hips, the soft scrambling sound covered by the loud roar of his release. Nearly a howl, eyes closing suddenly, tightly with the force of his release. Not before Kate saw them though, saw that flash that reminded her of the truth.

She was on her knees with the musky taste of a werewolf on her lips and trickling down her throat.

“Definitely a good boy,” she said, patting his hip as she sat back on her heels. “You should get dressed, Cowboy. Before someone comes looking for you.”

Legs barely shaking as she pushed up and back, slamming the door to the car before popping the driver’s door. Her jeans were cool against her thigh when she sat down, reminding her that he wasn’t the only one to enjoy himself during stage one.

Derek looked up at her, panting and his dick softening against the sharp teeth of his zipper.

“Y-you’re going?”

“I’ve got a job to get to,” she said, nudging his foot with hers. “Meet me here tomorrow,” she said, not waiting for an answer as she started the car, driving away before he even got his jeans closed over the lipgloss stained fly of his briefs.


End file.
